


The Dream From The Nightmare

by Shimerz



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Nightmare, mentioned but not real character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimerz/pseuds/Shimerz
Summary: Khadgar has a nightmare, and when he wakes up, believes it was real.LionTrust Week - Day 3 - Reunion





	The Dream From The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Khadgar returns to Azeroth after spending 20 years in Outlands. Lothar is there waiting for him. This isn't canon, and assumes that Lothar lived even after Khadgar went through the portal.
> 
> Mentions of major character death, but it's not real.

The sky is blood red and casts an evil glow across the black lava stone land. Lava streams pool here and there, and the chant on the air is one of war. It’s a heavy, droning sound, interspersed with the war drums Khadgar has heard from Orc warbands recently, and it shivers him to the core.

His vision clears, and he is standing on the edge of a circle of orcs, their weapons raised, cheering on the fight that is going on before him. He sees one of the brown orcs who had come to the meeting at Blackrock Mountain all those months ago to talk of an alliance. He is huge, a hulking monster, a massive mace is held in both hands as he sizes up his opponent. 

Khadgar focuses on the opponent, it’s a human, his top is bare and glistening in the heat. He holds a sword and shield that looks so familiar to Khadgar, but he can’t make the details out. 

The orc charges, and Khadgar shouts out a warning, but the all the human does is turn to look at him.

Khadgar's blood goes cold.

It’s Lothar.

The orc is charging towards Lothar in slow motion, and Khadgar can see the huge mace swinging down towards the warrior, and with a sickening crunch, time speeds up again, Lothar is thrown into the air, and falls into the hard lava stone, still. Quiet. Motionless.

Khadgar yells, struggling to get to the fallen warrior, but hands are holding him back. He screams for the orcs to let him go, to get off him so he can see to Lothar, but he can’t move, no matter how hard he tries. Suddenly they do let him go, and he falls face first into the black sooty ground.

Khadgar wakes up with a start and a yell, still struggling against the nightmare hands, and it takes a moment for him to get his bearings. What he thought were hands were just his sheets, and it took a few hard tugs for him to free himself.

He lay there, panting, remembering his nightmare, tears springing to his eyes. After all this time, the nightmare still affected him terribly, and he would be lucky to be able to get any work done today after it.

His hand reaches out to the space beside him, it’s cold to the touch. He misses Lothar’s warmth and desperately wishes he was there to comfort him now. He sees the warriors night robe on the chair at the end of the bed, and he gets up to grab it before crawling back beneath the sheets. He holds the cloth up to his face, breathing in the scent. A tear escapes his eye as he sees the warriors’ sword rested against the doorframe, and his heart drops in loss and despair as his body remembers the feel of being surrounded by Lothar, even in comfort and companionship.   
Khadgar has his eyes screwed shut, breath coming in huge shuddering gasps and he doesn’t hear the door open, or close, or the steps stopping in the middle of the room. Lothar is standing there, a tray with plates piled high with breakfast foods and mugs of watered down wine ready to surprise his mage.

Lothar hurriedly puts down the tray on the desk and sits down next to the sobbing mage, wondering what has upset him so. Khadgars silver hair is a mess, his face is red and eyes clenched shut with whatever has him so upset. Hi hands which are usually so expressive and animated are now holding his night robe in a death grip, and it takes several attempts for Lothar’s voice to get through to him.

Khadgar turns, eyes rimmed with tears and bloodshot, and Lothar can’t help but cup the mage’s cheek in his hand, lowering his head to brush his lips across lips that are still trembling.

“But you’re dead,” Khadgar stammers out, letting go of the robe to wrap his arms around Lothars neck, pulling the warrior off balance to be dragged down half on top of Khadgar.

“Did you have that nightmare again?” Lothar asked, moving so he was laying pressed up to the mage’s side, his face still hovering over Khadgar's’. Khadgar nods, pulling Lothar against him tighter.

“It was so real,” Khadgar whispered, “I couldn’t get to you, they were holding me back,”

“Shhhh,” Lothar tries to comfort Khadgar, brushing his lips over the mages cheeks, kissing away the tear tracks, “I’m here now, it was just a dream, not real.”

“Where did you go?” Khadgar asked, leaning into the gentle kisses, gliding his hands down the warriors back.

“I went to get breakfast,” Lothar replied, “We were busy last night, thought we could use some sustenance,”

Khadgar grinned slightly through the tears, “Yes, we were quite busy,” Khadgar moved his head and kissed Lothar’s lips gently, “And if I remember, it was your turn this morning,” The Guardian moved back to lean against the bed head, and dragged Lothar with him, who was more than willing to follow the eager mouth and blue eyes that were watching him. 

The kiss turned heated, and Khadgar was able to get his hands underneath the warrior’s shirt to caress warm, muscled skin. It was his favourite feeling after nightmares like he had. To feel his lover alive and warm under his fingers, breathing and wanting. 

They had both experienced too much death to not cherish what they had in front of them anymore, and Khadgar was so glad he got to wake up to Anduin every morning, even though years had passed and he was cursed with age, his mind was still young, and his libido, well...Lothar did promise him whatever he wanted last night, and he intended to take everything.


End file.
